Earth: The Show
Earth: The Show is a Jasbre Two series created by Zorp Zorp and his studio, Zorp Zorp Studios. Since its premiere in January, 1 AD, it has aired over 2019 seasons, with 52,442 episodes. There are 26 episodes per season. each episode covers 2 weeks. List of Episodes Main Article: Earth: The Show/Episode Guide Season 0 This Season Has The Pilot Episode, which is about the beginning of the Universe and the introduction of Earth. Seasons 1-1835 These seasons will most likely be lost forever, unless NASA finds the lost films in space. Seasons 1914-1918 These seasons contain episodes involving World War 1. Season 1917 is the 5th most viewed wartime season, with 55.4 million viewers average. Seasons 1939-1945 These seasons contain episodes involving World War 2. Season 1942 is the 2nd most viewed wartime season (in the WW2 era), with 56.9 million viewers average. Seasons 1969-75 These seasons contain episodes involving the Vietnam War. These seasons, along with the other wartime seasons, have a TV-MA rating on the war-related episodes. Season 1971 is the most viewed wartime season, with 67.9 million viewers average. Season 1999 SpongeBob was created in this season, causing a boost in ratings, and a ban on Planet Cheesia. As well as being dubbed "End of the World" because of the whole Y2K controversy, making this the 2nd most viewed non-wartime season with 47.4 million viewers average. Season 2001 This season contains the most-popular episode in which explosions occured, for a while the show was banned on Mars and Venus due to this. This season is the most viewed non-wartime season with 52.4 million viewers average. Season 2012 This season was dubbed "End of the World, Again", because of the 2012 conspiracy, and ranked in 35.3 million viewers average. Season 2016: Make Earth Great Again This season was highly controversial causing the series to be banned on Neptune and Pluto. Season 2018 This season brought in some dark moments, as well as the tragic death of Stephen Hawking, Stan Lee, Stephen Hillenburg, a former president, and a bunch of other people. Viewers claim this to be one of the saddest seasons of the show. This season also created some arcs in it. The "Smash Ultimate" arc created a great boost in ratings. The "PewDiePie VS T-Series" arc also got a fare amount of ratings, but also had some controversy to go with it. Season 2019 The "PewDiePie VS T-Series" arc ended, which semi-led to the "Minecraft Revival" arc. During this time, the show was getting better reviews from critics alike, but it still had some problems, such as "humans can't be that stupid to ignore climate change". Season 2020 Ratings rised with the scare of WWIII, but eventually dropped after the "arc" got critical reviews of "leading to nothing" and "pandering to fans' wishes but not delivering". To try and get back the ratings, the show introduced the Australia Fires, Coronavirus, and a one-off episode about the US Space Force. The show is promising for Coronavirus to be the next big arc, but fans are unsure if that can be believed. This season is still underway. See Also * Jasbre Two * Jasbre Productions * Box ProTWOions Approvals Category:TheJasbre202 Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Category:Jasbre Two Category:Earth: The Show Category:Spin-Offs